teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
The Punchline
"The Punchline" is the tenth episode of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged. Due to its length, it had to be split into three parts to be uploaded onto YouTube, each part being uploaded at a different date. Summary Part One Vegeta laughs at the death of his childish, idiotic partner. He claims that he's so happy he might not kill everyone but, shortly after being questioned by a hopeful Krillin, he states that they (he, Goku and everyone else) are thoroughly screwed; much to Krillin's dismay. Goku decides to face Vegeta on his own and instructs Gohan and Krillin to get as far away from the battlefield as possible (Which Krillin does without a moment of hesitation). Before parting ways, Gohan asks Goku if he has any messages to relay to Chi-Chi, and he does: which is for her to put dinner on because he is hungry. Goku then requests that he and Vegeta take their fight elsewhere, since fighting on a battleground littered with the corpses of his fallen friends just doesn't feel right to Goku. After Vegeta agrees and they relocate to a desert, Goku gives Vegeta one opportunity to leave Earth and never return so no more blood needs to be shed before their fight begins. Vegeta disregards Goku's offer as tripe and belittles him for growing soft from living on the planet for so long and continue to boast when Goku asks if he's sure. Vegeta's is then met with a Kaio-ken (responding "Kaio-what?") punch to the face by Goku, but he quickly counters this and proceeds to beat Goku. Vegeta then suggests Goku just gives up now but is then met with an even more powerful punch to the face from Goku, this time with the Kaio-ken times 3, Vegeta responding this time with "Times what?". Vegeta is sent flying into a plateau, and tries to shake off the pain, sarcastically claiming to be surrounded by gumdrops and ice cream inside the plateau's indentation when Goku asks if he's okay. Not seeing the sarcasm in Vegeta's response, Goku asks if he can join, to which Vegeta groans 'I'm surrounded by idiots.' When Goku voices his confusion, saying he thought Vegeta was surrounded by gumdrops and ice cream, Vegeta snaps and, with a scream, destroys the plateau. Livid, Vegeta yells, "I will not stand for this! I will not be humiliated by a lower-class wretch!" Goku takes it as though Vegeta is suffering from a headache due to having too much ice cream. Furious, Vegeta begins to charge up his Galick Gun. Goku merely says that it's not nice. Vegeta furiously roars "OF COURSE NOT! I'M F**KING EVIL!" Quickly realizing Vegeta's intentions, Goku charges up and fires his Kamehameha and it clashes with the Prince's beam. After an epic clash, Goku takes the Kaio-ken to a dangerous 4th level, overpowering Vegeta's Galick Gun and sending him vanishing into the sky with a long "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU--". Back at Kame House, Master Roshi, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, and Oolong reminisce on the old times when they were out there with our main heroes and made a difference, contrary to what they do now, just watching from the sidelines. Bulma even voices her wonder to where Launch, one of the main characters from Dragon Ball, is but no one seems to remember her. Somewhere above the clouds of Earth, Vegeta, after finishing his scream with "--UUUUUUUCK", manages to wrench himself off the Kamehameha beam and rages at having been beaten by someone as lower class as Goku. He does have another plan, however, which is to become the mighty Ōozaru and crush Goku for good. However, thanks to Piccolo, the Earth no longer has a moon which Vegeta needs for his Ōozaru transformation, much to his chagrin. But despite this, Vegeta returns to Goku and presents an artificial moon that supplies the necessary resource needed for Vegeta to transform (Which Goku mistakes for cheese, further bemusing Vegeta, who claims he's going to enjoy hurting Goku far more than he should). Vegeta throws the artificial moon into the air and begins transforming. Finding that even at the size of a giant ape Vegeta is still as fast as ever, Goku desperately thinks up a plan, which is to "think like a monkey". In the process, he is contacted by King Kai to instead use the Spirit Bomb to defeat Vegeta. He begins gathering the energy he needs but forgets to remain well hidden from the Saiyan ape, getting pummeled into the ground instantly ending King Kai's call. Part Two Goku gets pummeled into a rock formation. Vegeta begins to mock Goku for his weakness and boasts how he is ten times stronger in his ape form! Goku starts thinking about his high school days which were bad for him, when the guys called him Geeko, and he was Piccolo's slave and he couldn't get Chi-Chi to like him. However, that made Goku realize that he hit his head on the rock harder than he thought. As Vegeta charges toward him, Goku starts thinking about what would Yamcha do, the scene cuts to Yamcha getting blown up by a Saibamen then Goku started to think about what Tien would do and he gets an idea. He runs to Vegeta and use the Solar Flare on him, blinding the Saiyan. Vegeta comments that it's liking walking in on Freeza in the shower, but he then realizes that Freeza is technically always naked and he screams again. With Vegeta distracted, Goku starts gathering energy for the Spirit Bomb. He finally gathers enough energy for the Spirit Bomb, but decides to get some more energy, thinking that it wouldn't hurt. Which results a father deer dying while his daughter watches in confusion. Back to Goku, just when he's about to throw the Spirit Bomb Vegeta uses his beam attack and blasted him into a rock formation, causing him to fall to the ground and lose control on the Spirit Bomb. When Goku collapses to the ground, Vegeta makes a bad joke "What's the opposite of Christopher Walken?", leaving Goku confused. This leads to Vegeta crushing Goku's legs whilst screaming "Christopher Reeve", making Goku scream in pain and cry out, "THAT WAS IN TERRIBLE TASTE!" Vegeta doesn't care, as he's evil, and makes another bad pun. That leads to Goku blasting him in the eye, again blinding the Prince. With Vegeta now thoroughly pissed and with Goku unable to escape due to the broken legs, Goku screams in pain as he begins to get crushed by Vegeta. Krillin and Gohan overhear Goku's cries of pain and quickly come to the rescue. Just before their arrival, Vegeta makes an interesting discovery: if Goku is squeezed hard enough, he squeaks like a squeaky toy! Vegeta finds it hilarious and does it more, but it stopped by Gohan who shouts, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM, YOU DAMN DIRTY APE!" Vegeta is unimpressed by this, for obvious reasons, and taunts about what Gohan could do. The boy gives a lengthy, scientific threat on Vegeta's one flaw (that flies right over Goku and Vegeta's heads), which he translates into: "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!". Vegeta is still unimpressed and goes on to boast on how all the planet’s fighters were slaughtered and that there's no one left to stop him, even dodging Krillin's Kienzan from behind. However, he is blind sighted by Yajirobe, who appears out of nowhere, and his tail is sliced right off, reverting into his human form. Even with the loss of his tail, Vegeta is still strong and goes in to fight Gohan after he easily beats Krillin. Meanwhile, Goku beckons Krillin to come over and gives him the Spirit Bomb to throw at Vegeta, but only because he has no other options. Overwhelmed by such power, Krillin thinks of something to say...but ends up just lobbing it at Vegeta screaming: 'Booyah, motherf**ker!' Unfortunately, Vegeta notices the Spirit Bomb behind him and dodges. Gohan prepares to deflect it on Goku's command but loses preparation when Goku tells him the Bomb might kill him. The Bomb then ricochet's off Gohan's hands and, in the middle of another monologue, Vegeta pauses. "What smells like deer?" Before he can do anything, Vegeta is struck by the Spirit Bomb and is sent flying into the air, screaming "CURSE MY HUBRIS!" For a moment, it seems like they won. Krillin and Gohan go over to Goku, overjoyed. It seems like they never have to see that rotten Saiyan again. However, Krillin is only half right as Vegeta’s body comes crashing down. Yajirobe comes by and asks if he can "Eat that Saiyan." Krillin walks over to Vegeta's unconscious body and says at least it's finally over. That is, it would be over if Vegeta didn't wake up with a furious war-cry. Part Three/Finale Vegeta bitch-slaps Krillin and decides to end the rest of them with a BIG-BANG...kind of attack. After the attack, he finds out that they're all still alive and plans to kill them all one-by-one without any trouble. Yajirobe uses his sword against Vegeta, which ends up cutting through his armor. Vegeta says that it was a gift from his father. Yajirobe responds that he thinks the Prince's father (King Vegeta) was a very great man. Vegeta admits that he hated his father and when Yajirobe says he's sure Vegeta's father was a total prick he starts to punch Yajirobe. Meanwhile Gohan is looking at the artificial moon which is created by Vegeta himself. Vegeta thinks he forgets something and Gohan turns into the mighty Ōozaru. Vegeta then thinks of becoming one himself, but then remembers that Yajirobe cut his tail off. Then he keeps punching Yajirobe. Vegeta gets frustrated because nobody just dies. Ōzaru Gohan is causing destruction and then he gets reminded of Icarus by Goku. Goku claims Vegeta killed Icarus, which makes Ōozaru Gohan pissed. Vegeta complains that he hasn't killed a single person on earth, not for lack of trying, mind you. He proceeds to use a Kienzan attack to cut off Gohan's tail permanently, singing that he's the best around and no one's ever going to keep him down. However, Gohan crushes Vegeta while falling, leaving him severely damaged and crippled. Vegeta states that he's been crushed and broken beneath an unconscious, naked child, and decides that he's done on earth, deciding to call for his space pod. Then he gets threatened by Krillin. Just as Krillin was about to kill Vegeta, he gets stopped by Goku. Goku asks if Vegeta is sorry and if he says he is sorry he can leave. Vegeta can't believe this. Krillin thinks it's not smart, because Vegeta killed all their friends. Vegeta says sarcastically that he is sorry and that he fells terrible. Goku then orders Krillin to let him go. Vegeta says he's sorry that they're all still alive, then flies away with his pod. Vegeta is disappointed that he failed his mission and says that it can't get any worse. Vegeta is wrong, because while in space Vegeta gets haunted by Ghost Nappa. Ghost Nappa says that he is haunting him and Vegeta starts to scream, as his scream fading to play Ghost Nappa's theme. Cast In Part One *Lanipator – Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan, Master Roshi *LittleKuriboh – Narrator *KaiserNeko – King Kai, Gregory *Hbi2k – Bubbles *Vegeta3986 – Bojack, Oolong *Megami33 – Bulma *Kirbopher – Ox-King *Whiteash – Launch, Phone Operator *Takahata101 – Penis Guy In Part Two *Lanipator – Vegeta, Krillin *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *KaiserNeko – Yajirobe *HAN0N1 – Baby Deer In Part Three *Lanipator – Vegeta, Krillin *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *KaiserNeko – Yajirobe, Icarus, King Kai *Ganxingba – Kirk *Takahata101 – Spock, Ghost Nappa *LittleKuriboh – Narrator Music In Part One *Shunsuke Kikuchi – Cha-La-Head-Cha-La Prologue *Korn – Coming Undone *Shunsuke Kikuchi – Garlic Jr.'s Castle In Part Two *Shunsuke Kikuchi & Hironobu Kageyama – Cha-La-Head-Cha-La *Shunsuke Kikuchi – Son Goku to Piccolo Daimao *Hirano Yoshisha – Nocturne for Orchestra *Hideaki Kobayashi – Wish Upon the Chaos Emeralds *Iwasaki Tarou – Omae no XXX Ten wo Tarou In Part Three *Kouhei Tanaka and Shiroh Hamaguchi – Kuetara, The Grand Line! *Shinji Miyazaki – Setting of Running Gags *'Krillin Owned Count 9:' Krillin is beat to the ground by Vegeta after his tail is cut off (Part 2). *'Krillin Owned Count 10:' Krillin gets bitch slapped by Vegeta (Part 3). *The "Kaio-What" joke makes its debut and appears twice in the first part of the episode: **Goku shouts "Kaio-ken!", in which a confused Vegeta asks "Kaio-what?", only to be hit by Goku immediately after. **After removing his shirt, Goku shouts "Kaio-ken times three!", Vegeta asks "Times what?" and gets punched by Goku into a plateau. Trivia *This is the first episode that is split into three parts. *In Part 2, there is a jab against DragonBall Evolution. *This is the only time Vegeta uses his Ōozaru form and the last time Gohan uses his Ōozaru form. *This episode so far marks the only appearance of Launch. *This is the last episode to use footage from the Orange Brick boxsets of Dragon Ball Z; all later episodes utilize footage taken from the limited-edition Dragon Boxes, due to the latter's superior visual quality. *This is the first time a Solar Flare was used and the only time that it didn't flash a disturbing picture. *The commercial break eyecatches from the original series (with the DBZA logo) appear at 5:56 of Part 2, right after Vegeta interrupts a father-son moment with a knee to Goku's stomach. This is the only time to date these eyecatches have been used in DBZ Abridged. *A deleted scene shown at the end of the second Blooper Special explains that Yajirobe was only present at the battle because he smelled something cooking, which turned out to be Yamcha. Based on his response to Krillin, he was tempted to eat the body anyway, but chose not to. *In part 2, after Vegeta's body lands, Yajirobe asks Krillin if he's going to eat Vegeta. This is a reference to the King Piccolo saga in the original story, in which Yajirobe wanted to eat Goku after his defeat against King Piccolo. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 1x10 1x10 1x10